The Academy: Beginnings
by Startrekkinwiththe Doc at 221B
Summary: The story's of what kinds of trouble the crew gets into while at the academy. There's drama, sickness, homework, and parties. Find out who knows who, who likes who, and who has a bigger ego, Kirk or God? I'll be posting chapters as I write them. I'm new, so give me a try, and review!:)
1. Chapter 1

James Kirk: Board

When pigs fly." That's the answer my roommate gave me when I asked if I could talk again. Geez, first he throws up on me, and then I'm not aloud to talk. Who died and made him queen? I sigh and read through my schedule once more. I'm really board. Suddenly, I remember that cadets are allowed to go off campus today. I want to check out the city and its sights. And by city, I mean bars, and by sights, I mean ladies. I look around the room. There's the bunk bed, top for Bones, bottom for me. The dressers, and the bathroom. The desk I'm sitting at, and the one Leonard is occupying. You know, now that I think about it, he looks board too. I think I'll get his attention,"Talk." I say. If looks could kill, I'd be more dead then a redshirt. "I already told you I'm busy darmit!" Somebody's on their period. "O.K, but I'm going to check out some bars,if you wanna come, you can tag along." I say as I pretend to examine my nails. I look up and Bones is glaring at me, again. He huffs, stands forcefully, and stomps out of the room saying, "Come on then, it was your idea after all!" I smile to myself, I could get used to this guy.

Uhora: meeting and trying to understand Galia.

Oh my God, it's like, so empty." My new roommate observes. Although the dorm is far from empty. There are two twins beds and two closets. I take note that there's only one bathroom. My green roomie walks in and throws her pink bag on the floor, and then flops on the bed farthest from the door. Great, a messy roommate, just my luck. But no matter, it would be fine. I hope. I walk over to the other bed, and sit down. I turn to little Mrs. Green, "So, I didn't quite catch your name." She looks confused. O.K. so she's a little slow. "What's your name?" I rephrase the question. She claps her hands and smiles, "Oh, that's Galia!" I nod. Talk about special. "What's your name?" She asks. I return her smile,"it's Nyota Uhora." "Awesome!" She says, all cheerleader like. I knit my eyebrows together, and half-smile. "Thanks." "Did you see that guy with the blue eyes, so hot." She says. I nod, and decide not to tell her that I know him. "So, who do you like?" She asks. I'm not one to gossip, so I change the subject, "We should unpack our clothes." Galia frowns, and says,"No way, I'll do it later, right now I'm going to get ready to go out." She gets up, and walks toward the bathroom, and then as an after thought, "Do you wanna come?" She asks me. I think about it for a moment, "No thanks." She pouts,"Your loss." With that, she sashays into the bathroom. I think about her earlier question, who do I like? I had one Vulcan in mind, I had met him when I came out of the shuttle. He's tall, with jet black hair. Not to mention his ears. Tomorrow, I'm going to hunt him down and get to know him. I keep that thought in mind as I start to put my things away, it really helped the time go by faster.

Sulu: Wow, that guys young.

That took forever. O.K, maybe not forever, but twenty minutes seemed like a long time. I sit down at one of the desks, and look over my schedule. I'm pretty engrossed when the door opens, and a teenager with brown curly hair steps in. He looks really shy, and stutters a greeting,"H-hi, I'm Pavel Chekov." I realize how young he looks, and the way his voice cracks when he talks, he's obviously young. Plus he's got a cool accent. He's looking at me with doe eyes, and I remember that I should probably responded to him. "Oh, hi, I'm Hikru Sulu, welcome to the dorm." He smiles, and I ask the question I'm dying to know the answer to, "How old are you?" He looks taken aback, but he quickly recovers, "I'm fourteen." Wow, he is young. "You must be really talented." I say. He blushes, and says,"If you say so." I like this kid, come to think of it, I like Starfleet Academy. It's cool.

Carol: Why is my dad so fatherly?

My schedule was perfect. Thanks to daddy, I got every class I wanted, and I hate it. I wish he would stop being so fatherly, I can take care of myself. My silent ranting is stoped because I've almost ran into someone. "Sorry." I say, looking up from the P.A.D.D that contains my schedule. It seems that I've almost crashed into a Vulcan. He evenly tells me about the dangers of walking with my head down. I might've said something rude, but he was a superior officer, so I say,"Yes, commander." I proceed to walk to my dorm, walking with my head up this time. I arrive, and type in the code to let myself in. My roommate is already at one of the desks, and doesn't see, or hear me come in. "Hello." I say. She jumps out of the chair, and faces me, eyes wide. "I've obviously spooked you, sorry." I say. She puts her hand over her chest. "It's okay, I get scared easily." I chuckle, "My name's Carol Marcus,and I scare people easily." She smiles, recovered from the scare,"I'm Christian Chapel." I could tell at that moment, that we would get along great.

Scotty: Great I screwed up again.

Montgomery Scott!" I'm getting yelled at by the admiral. I honestly didn't mean to lose his prized begal, but transwarp beaming is tricky stuff. "I-I'm sorry, admiral, I didn't mean t-." The dummy cut me off, "I don't want to hear it Scotty, go to your quarters, I'll notify you when I find a suitable punishment." I get out as quickly as I can, I don't know how much longer I'll be in Starfleet.

Spock: Finshed.

I briskly leave my office, all preparations for the upcoming year ready. I begin towards my quarters, when a female cadet runs into me. I give her a lecture about how walking with her head down is harmful to others around her. I do not think she took the information seriously. Although she was respectful. I make it to my quarters without anymore interruptions. I play chess against myself, trying to hide the loneliness I feel. I sigh, and just go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow.

Starfleet Academy is quiet. The Golden Gate bridge is resting. The moon shimmers and stars shine. The cadets will wake up in about an hour, until then, there is peace.


	2. First day: part one

Ok, I'm so happy that whole bunch of people read the first chapter! I tried to write each character's POV as they would think. That's why Spocks was so dull, I know Spock is more then that, so I'm going to make this chapter way better. Please read and review, I've got so many plans for the plot, and I need to know how I'm doing. I don't own Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry does. Enjoy this chapter!

Leonard McCoy: first day at this dump.

I float through a fairy land, there are flowers everywhere. It smells like honey, and summer. A little rabbit hops next to me. "Hello little rabbit." I say. The rabbit starts beeping. And he won't shut up. Suddenly, the rabbit turns into an evil dragon, and yells at me to turn the alarm off.

I jolt awake, "Bones,"a sleepy voice says, "turn the alarm off." I grab the remote to the clock from beside my pillow and hit the sleep button . I flop back on my pillow. Why in the name of God, do I have to wake up so darm early. My sleepy brain thinks about it for a second. Oh, that's right, Starfleet. First day. Woo hoo. I sigh and consider going back to sleep, but who knows, I might like this place. I start to stumble out of my nest, when gravity forces me to fall to the floor. The crashing noise reawakens my snorting bunk mate, who takes one bleary eyed look at me and then laughs his head off. "Wow, best wake up call ever!" He says between giggles. I carefully examine my self, and seeing know real injures, save for a few bruises, I pull myself up off the floor and storm into the bathroom. If Jim's gonna laugh at me, then he can get ready last. I shower, shave, and dress in my uniform. Darmn things so ugly. I hate red. I walk out of the bathroom, and see Jim's smiling face. Great. I can feel the snarky comments coming. "Hey, clumsy, have a nice flight this morning?" He says before he starts laughing at his own cleverness. I grab a P.A.D.D and chuck it at him as he runs into the bathroom. I missed. That kid gets on my last nerve, but he's not so bad a guy.

Chekov: whoa, this place is big.

"Do you have everything?" Asks Sulu. I know he is trying to help, but the question annoys me slightly. I'm much more mature then he thinks I am. I let a whoosh of air out of my nose, "Yes." I hope I didn't sound rude, but that's how I feel. I feel rude. I grab up my things, and Hikru and I head out to our first class. As we walk, I realize how much older everyone is then me, and how huge the academy is. I gulp as a really big guy almost knocks me down as he passes. Sulu takes my arm before I fall. I feel myself blush. He looks at me with concern, "Your nervous, aren't you?" I bite my lip and look away. I'd feel so embarrassed if I admitted that I was nervous, but maybe he has good advice to calm me. "Yes." I say quitely. The giant hallway seemed much bigger, and the sun streaming through the windows brighter. Sulu places a hand on my shoulder and tells me it's okay to be nervous. I guess it is.. but I wish getting nervous wasn't real. I also wish this day will be over with quickly.

Christian Chapel: New friends!

I try not to fall asleep as the professor drones on, and on, and on, about Starfleet basics. One thing I know, is that rules are boring. People should already know how to act, right? Our conscious is there for a reason people. Listen to it. I check the black clock on the wall next to me. Yes! Only five more boring minutes! Then I've got fifteen to chat in the hall, I can't wait to meet all those students! It'll be so exciting to make new friends! I know, I know, some people call me overly nice. But you can't be too nice. That's what I always say. People also say my mind flutters around. I don't know if that's true. I wonder what they're serving in the canteen. I love pizza. But who doesn't? My thoughts are interrupted by the dinging sound filling the room. It means class is dismissed! Yes! I hurry into the hall to look for Carol so I can meet her friends. As I rush, I run into two guys. We slam, and the floor gets closer then usual. I land on my wrist, and fall onto the guy with blue eyes "Ohff!" Crash! My things go flying, and so do the guys. I grab my hand in pain. The guy under me taps my side. "Now is not the time to be all over me, but later works." I turn my head to face him. "Sorry." "You can get off him now, he's enjoying it to much." The other guy I knocked down has stood and come over to help me up. He's really hot. With the dark hair, and and deep eyes, he's perfect. I feel a blush coming from my face to the blond roots of my hair, and I need it to go away. He grabs my hand, and then looks into my eyes. I notice a slight bush on his face also. "Are you hurt, I'm a doctor and can umm, check for you." I nod, and hold out my hand. "I fell on my wrist." He takes it gently, and starts to examine it. "What's your name?" I ask. Without looking up he says, "Leonard McCoy, you?" "Christian Chapel, but I go by Chris." Behind me, Leonard's friend has gathered all of the spilled belongings, and is now standing by us. He smiles and his eyes glitter, "I'm James." "That's a great name." I reply lazily enough to let him know I'm not interested. But nicely. The warmth from Lens hand has gone, and I turn towards him to see what he has to say about it. "Its bruised." He says. It sure took him awhile to figure that out. I wonder if he just didn't want to let go of my hand. "Here Bones." Says James, and then he dumps Leonard's things in front of him. He turns towards me, and puts everything in my hands gently. "Here you go, madam." He then does a silly bow. I giggle because he looks ridiculous. Leonard scoops his things up, and turns to face me, "Were is your next class?" He asks. I'm about to reply when James answers instead, "Hey Bonesy, why do you wanna know so bad?" Bones elbows him, and waits for me to answer. "I'm going to Professor Hartnett next." His face lights up for a second, before he bursts out, "Me too, do you want to walk with me?" James raises his hand, "You mean us." Leonard rolls his eyes and elbows him again. "Ow! That one hurt!" Says James. I stifle a laugh. "Come on, or we're gonna be late." I say. We walk to class together, I feel all bubbly walking next to Leonard. I think I like him.


	3. First day: part two

I'm so happy! There's so many people who are loving this story. I'm glad my ideas prove to be awesome!;) So, please do enjoy this next chapter my good sirs.

* * *

**Uhora: He's a professor?! **

So far, my day has been less then perfect. I know, I know, the day is still young. Anything can happen, but there's a certain thing I want to happen. I'm not one to go chasing after guys, that's just not not me, but when I saw the Vulcan, I felt something. I know that sounds mushy, because it is. It's like I felt a spark. I just have to see him again. I'm leaning on a wall next to the girls bathroom, thinking. "Uhora!" I look to my left, and see Marcia Diez, whom I had met this morning. The Spanish female has tan skin, and light brown eyes, her long black hair is in a neat braid, and her uniform fits perfectly. She runs over and grabs my wrist. She excitedly exclaims, "I just saw the hottest guy!" She lets go, and I smile and say, "That's great! Who is he?" "He's the one everyone's talking about, with the blue eyes!" Oh great. Jim Kirk. "Uhora, I haven't told you the best part, he asked me to go to dinner with him this weekend!" Her eyes are literally shinning. I can't believe all my friends are like 20th century fangirls for James Kirk. He's the biggest problem ever, he only wants one thing from a women, and that's s- "Uhora!" Marcia interrupts my thoughts. "Yes." I say. "It's almost time for class, hurry up!" She waves at me, and we start walking. "Who do you have next?" She asks. I think for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Professor Spock." She nods, " Clelsha had him already, said he's boring." I return the nod as we stroll into the classroom. I look to my new professor, and its him! My crush is above me in rank! My crush is my professor!

**Spock: Illogical attractions. **

The new cadets file in, I notice that they appear restless. Why they are that way, I do not know. I look over to my left, and lock eyes with a female cadet. She has chocolate skin, and brown eyes to match my own. I find myself attracted to her. No, I push this thought away. I am Vulcan. I must meditate on the subject, before I will understand it. I start class uneventfuly. I face the cadets, the classroom in front of me a sea of red. My eye catches the female cadet, and I look away quickly. "It is time to take roll, when your name is called, please say here." I grab the P.A.D.D with the cadets names on it, and begin, "Aden, Dawn." A blond female cadet blows a bubble of pink gum and says, "Here." I nod, and go through the list. The third to last name is hers, "Uhora, Nyota." "Here." Her voice is beautiful. No. I remind myself, these thoughts are not logical. I finish up with the role and start the lesson. "I am starting with a simple science review as it is your first day." A few groans utter from behind me. I ignore it and start on the lesson... The dinging that sounds throughout the room indicates that class is over. The cadets race out of the room, but one walks over to my desk. "Uhh, Professor Spock?" I look up, and see Nyota. "Yes, Cadet?" I say. Her cheeks turn red before she says, "Uhh, thanks for the class, I really liked it." I nod, and her face falls. I am not sure why, she just said she enjoyed the class, would one not be gleeful after? She closes her eyes, and leaves. I am confused. Did I do something wrong?

**Kirk: Lunch time. **

"I'm so hungry, Bones!" I lean on my best friend so he almost falls down. He pushes me off him, and I fall. "Ow! Do you hate me or something?" He rolls his eyes, "Or something." I get up, and we walk into the canteen. There are tons of ladies. Alian ladies, human ladies. Bones is staring at me. "I haven't know you long, but I know what you're thinking about." I shrug and we get in line. "So, weres Christi?" He gives me a look that would make a kitten cry. "Ok, sorry." I put my hands up and back away. "Put your hands down, you look like an idiot." I pout, and cross my arms, "Fine bossy." Bones takes a chicken sandwich, and chips. I take the same, but I steal a cookie to. We pay, and then try to find a place to sit. We spot the only table that has free seats, and walk over. There are three people sitting at a table made for eight, one guy has black hair and a really straight posture, the guy next to him looks really young, and the alian next to the kid is a blue skinned Adorian. "Mind if we sit here?" I ask. "Not at all." Says the Adorian. Bones and I sit. We eat for awhile in silence, and then the guy with the black hair asks, "What's your name, I'm Hikru by the way." I swallow, "I'm James Kirk, but I go by Jim, and this little fellow," I say pointing to Bones, "Is Leonard McCoy." The Adorian speaks up, "I'm Glarret." I smile, and then point to the kid, "What's your name?" He looks up shyly. "I'm Pavel Chekov." He says with a thick Russin accent. I don't ask him how old he is because he's probably had enough of that today. We all talk for the rest of the lunch period, yes, even Bones, and these guys seem pretty cool. We decided to sit together tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow, it's almost here.

**Ok, now that I've done the introducing of the characters(there will probably be more,) we get the plots and fun stuff ready! I can't wait! But there's something I need to explain about Leonard and Christi. In into Darkness, Carol says she's a friend of Chapel, and that she went on to become a nurse, and that she's much happier now. Ok, now why would she tell Kirk that? I thought that maybe Leonard and Christi had to break up without wanting to! And that Carol told Kirk that so he could tell Bones! That's were I got the whole Carol and Christi sharing a dorm, and she and Bones falling in love! YAY for ideas that make sense!:)**


End file.
